Entre las sombras
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Regulus fue un mortífago que traicionó a Voldemort ¿Qué le llevó a hacerlo? Longfic que narra el último curso del pequeño de los Black
1. Prólogo

_Él camina solo, siempre lo ha hecho  
Pisa cada charco, se siente en su derecho  
Siempre minoría entre la minoría  
Intruso entre amigos, intruso entre familia  
Si mientes o no es algo que no le preocupa  
Te mira y te sonríe pero no te escucha  
Él camina solo y tú no eres él  
El tiempo es pintura y él no encuentra su pincel _

_(Jpelirrojo, monstruo)_

* * *

Todo empieza con una palabra, para nosotros esa palabra significa orgullo, para los demás maldad, y quizá, en este momento, es lo que somos, pero con once años apenas sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

Y aunque ahora parezca que todo nos resbala durante mucho tiempo teníamos miedo, porque nada podíamos hacer cuando una mole nos paraba por los pasillos exhibiendo orgulloso una corbata roja, amarilla o azul, o cuando los chicos de nuestra de edad se apartaban creyendo que les íbamos a dañar, así lo único que hacían era dañarnos y aumentar nuestras ganas de hacer daño, lo único que conseguían era apartarnos a empujones y obligarnos a estar en las sombras, donde nadie escuchaba nuestros gritos ni veía nuestras lágrimas.

Pero nunca consiguieron arrebatarnos el orgullo que nos producía esa palabra, gracias a ella aprendimos que, pese a darnos muchos problemas, nos ayudaba a estar unidos, que en las sombras había más como nosotros y que no teníamos por qué estar solos, y cuando comprendimos todo eso, dejó de ser una palabra y se convirtió en una realidad, en una forma de vivir, porque sabíamos que ser Slytherins era motivo para sentirse orgullosos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Pues bien, aquí este pequeñísimo prólogo


	2. La marca tenebrosa

_Desprecio, desdén,_

_Lleva la marca del mal en su piel._

_Desgracia (ultraje), desdén (fue infiel)_

_Desde el principio problemas dio él_

_ (El Rey León 2, desterrado)_

* * *

Miraba las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea sin verlas realmente. Cuando esa marca fue grabada en su antebrazo izquierdo sintió orgullo; orgullo por conseguir lo que Sirius no hizo, orgullo porque sus padres se sentían orgullosos. Sus sentimientos estaban muy lejos del orgullo en esos momentos, nunca pensó que eso pasaría, y ahora que había ocurrido, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

_o-o-o_

_Regulus dejó de mirar por la ventana, el paisaje le había empezado a aburrir hace tiempo, optó por observar a su mejor amigo; llevaba el pelo castaño un poco más largo que la última vez que lo vio, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en un libro muggle, no parecía importarle el ajetreo que había en el interior del tren, si los gritos de sus compañeros le estaban molestando no lo estaba mostrando de ninguna manera; no había abierto la boca en todo lo que llevaban de viaje. Cuando se habían encontrado en la estación solo le había dirigido un frío saludo y alguna que otra formalidad._

_Ater levantó la vista, sintiendo la mirada de Regulus fija en él; abrió la boca pero pareció cambiar de idea y volvió a centrarse en el libro. Estaba enfadado, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba; Regulus no sabía lo que había provocado la actitud de su amigo, si había algo que le irritaba era no saber._

_— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —Sus ojos grises brillaron con furia, el silencio fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta. Ahora era él quien se estaba enfadando._

_—No solo a él ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos? —La otra ocupante del vagón hizo acto de presencia. _

_Ater por fin habló, quizá más alto de lo que debería._

_— ¿Qué que me pasa? —Siseó— ¿Has visto lo que tiene en el brazo? Maldita sea, Alexia. Se ha unido a ellos, ahora es uno de esos malditos mortífagos—Imprimió todo el asco que pudo en cada una de sus palabras. La rabia en su rostro fue remplazada por decepción. —Lleva la marca tenebrosa grabada en la piel, ya no puede volver atrás. _

_El silencio volvió a inundar el vagón, las palabras de Ater resonaban en la mente de todos, formando un muro invisible entre todos ellos._

_o-o-o_

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Él se lo contó porque confiaba en él, sabía que sus ideales eran completamente opuestos, pero nunca había sido un problema ¿Qué había cambiado en ese verano?

Alguien entró en la sala común, sacándole de sus pensamientos; era Alexia, su mejor amiga, y su prometida según lo pactado entre sus padres y la familia Higgs hace muchos años, cuando ellos ni si quiera sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Se sentó a su lado, mirándole preocupada. Llevaba las últimas semanas repartiéndose el tiempo para estar con los dos chicos, intentándoles convencer de que tenían que hacer las paces.

_—_Tienes que hablar con él_—_Lo mismo de todos los días, sin embargo había algo distinto, había preocupación en su mirada, sin duda había algo que la atormentaba_—_Sois amigos desde que entrasteis a Hogwarts, no podéis dejar que vuestros malditos ideales acaben con eso.

—Fue él quien se enfadó, debería ser él quien se disculpase_—_Suspiró_—_ Además no es culpa mía ¿Verdad?_ —_No esperó respuesta_—_Creí que ya había quedado claro lo que cada uno pensaba, no puede intentar cambiarlo solo porque él no piense igual.

La Slytherin ya sospechaba que no le convencería de buenas a primeras, sin embargo la situación no podía seguir así. No iba a permitir que sus mejores amigos pasasen su último curso enfadados.

—Vale, déjame llevarte a la biblioteca, Ater está allí_—_No le dio tiempo a protestar, le cogió del brazo y tiró_—_Prometo que, si lo que os digo allí no os convence, os dejaré tranquilos.

Ater estaba en una mesa alejada de la puerta y del ruido, cuando lo había, en esos momentos la biblioteca estaba casi desierta. Odiaba transformaciones, además no conseguía concentrarse. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se dispuso a volver a leer el ejercicio, sin embargo algo le quitó la luz, obligándole a alzar la cabeza; la sonrisa con la que recibió a su amiga se borró en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba a pocos pasos de ella. Las motas amarillas en sus ojos se acentuaron cuando estos brillaron con rabia. Alexia se acercó a él y le agarró de la muñeca, consiguiendo que el chico adivinase sus intenciones, la mirada severa que le dirigió no consiguió amilanarla.

— ¿Quieres seguir creyendo que él tiene toda la culpa? Hazlo—Su voz era desafiante—Pero lo harás sabiendo toda la historia—Levanto la manga de la camisa del menor de los Rosier, dejando al descubierto su antebrazo cubierto de moratones y cortes. En la mirada del chico se pudo distinguir una mezcla de resignación y vergüenza antes de que recogiese sus cosas y se marchase a una velocidad vertiginosa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Aquí está el primer capítulo, cortito.

¿Opiniones? ¿Críticas? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo?


	3. Cicatrices

_Entonces llega la idea, se asoma a la ventana_

_Piensa que un solo salto podría acabar con la desgana,_

Con los insultos, la indiferencia, las peleas en casa,

_Con su existencia; dibuja una sonrisa y salta_

_ (El Chojín, La triste historia del vecino de arriba)_

¿Realmente Ater había sido capaz de hacer eso? ¿Tan mal lo estaba pasando? _Y ni siquiera le he ayudado, tan solo me cabreé con él._ Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la torre de Astronomía de dos en dos, no había tiempo para caerse siquiera. _Necesitaba _hablar con él.

Se relajó cuando comprobó que su instinto no le había fallado, Ater estaba en la ventana de la torre más alta del castillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza inclinada mirando las estrellas; se giró nada más oír los pasos detrás de él y algo en su mirada se turbó cuando vio quien era.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Preguntó, y prefirió volver el rostro de nuevo hacia el exterior.

Regulus se quedó callado un momento, observándole: la túnica estaba hecha un rebujo a su lado y, al llevar la camisa remangada, podía ver con claridad las cicatrices que recorrían sus antebrazos, algunas llegaban incluso hasta más allá del codo ¿Quién se cortaría de esa manera con el propósito de suicidarse?

Volvió a la realidad notando sus ojos verdes clavados en él.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?—Dijo señalando con la barbilla los antebrazos de su compañero.

—Algunas—Respondió y, como leyéndole los pensamientos, contestó a su pregunta silenciosa, no sin ironía—, para quitarle un poco de trabajo a mi amado padrastro.

_o-o-o_

_ "Vamos… Sin miedo. Ahora no te puedes echar atrás."_

_Le tiembla el pulso pero está decidido. Siente el metal frío sobre su muñeca y coge aire. Un corte; acompaña a la cicatriz que recorre su antebrazo. Otro más. "Vamos, quítale el trabajo a ese cabrón". De nuevo. "El último. Déjalo todo atrás. Sea lo que sea, lo que te espera allí será mejor que esto" La cabeza le da vueltas y no siente la sangra correr, aunque la ve gotear en el suelo. El último. Todo se vuelve oscuro, tan solo oye un ruido sordo._

_«Ater…»_

_La voz sonó distante, como si saliese de una boca tapada por una almohada._

_«Mierda, Ater. No puedes…» El sonido se cortó "¿Se está acabando todo ya?" Pero volvió a escucharlo «Despierta»_

_Le costaba pensar, sin embargo las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza sin ninguna orden previa por parte de su cabeza._

_«El sol iluminaba cada rincón del jardín, los señores Rosier estaban hablando en susurros en la mesita de piedra, intentando que sus hijos no escuchasen ni un solo detalle de la conversación sobre El Señor Tenebroso._

_Mientras tanto el pequeño de la casa, de no más de cuatro años terminaba con entusiasmo un indescifrable dibujo, siendo escrutado desde cerca por su hermano mayor._

_El niño se levantó con entusiasmo, una gran sonrisa iluminando su cara, y fue corriendo a enseñar el dibujo a sus padres, sin embargo no consiguió su atención y corrió mientras hacía un mohín al extremo más alejado del jardín._

_Su hermano lo seguía con la mirada; medio minuto después su mano está posada en el hombro de su hermanastro y una sonrisa iluminaba su cara._

_—Vamos, acompáñame, podremos este dibujo en un lugar especial… »_

_Todo se volvió negro de nuevo, la oscuridad no duró demasiado esta vez, pronto su vista se llenó de manchas borrosas, cuando por fin logró volver a ver con claridad se descubrió en una habitación que no era la suya, desorientado, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda; y lo vio, seguía ahí, el dibujo permanecía pegado en la pared, como una muestra de que siempre tendría a alguien a su lado._

_Miró hacia la izquierda y contempló una mueca de preocupación en la cara de Evan, que, sabiéndose descubierto, intentó recomponer la usual expresión de frialdad en su rostro, pero Ater estaba seguro de lo que había visto, sin embargo prefirió no comentar nada._

_De pronto notó un escozor en el antebrazo izquierdo, cubierto por una venda de un pulcro color blanco. La camisa que tenía puesta no era suya, seguramente la que había llevado momentos antes hubiese quedado inservible, manchada de sangre como un recordatorio de su cobardía._

_Intentó ponerse en pie, sin embargo fue frenado por el cuerpo de su hermanastro, estrechándole en un abrazo como los que no se dan desde hace tiempo._

_—No lo vuelvas a intentar._

_o-o-o_

Regulus se fijó en los moratones que acompañaban a los cortes y de pronto todo encajó. Se horrorizó nada más entenderlo, sabía que Ater no mantenía lazos muy estrechos con su familia, pero nunca pensó que el señor Rosier pudiese maltratarlo de esa manera. Rosier era un fiel seguidor de los mortífagos, incluso el hermanastro de Ater, Evan se había unido a ellos hacía unos años; y Ater siempre había diferido de las ideas de su familia, negándose a unirse él también al lado oscuro. De pronto Regulus palideció encajando la última pieza que faltaba en el horrible puzzle.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?—Ya sabía cuál era la respuesta, pero si estaba equivocado lo mejor sería preguntar y estar seguro.

—Se enteró de que tú te habías unido a ellos – contestó con una increíble frialdad en la mirada.

Y entonces el pequeño principito cayó bruscamente de la nube en la que había permanecido ileso durante tanto tiempo, esta vez no pudo ignorar la realidad, no cuando esta había herido a una persona tan cercana a él; pudo ignorarla cuando Sirius huyó de casa, también cuando este le dirigía miradas cargadas de odio en los pasillos. Pero ya era demasiado. Las cicatrices no dejarían solo marca en su amigo, quedarían grabadas en su interior para siempre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Soy una mala ficker, lo sé, una irresponsable, una inconstante, pero realmente me ha costado escribir este capítulo y creo que me ha quedado un poco mierda, pero bueno, es lo que hay.

**¿Reviews? ¿Piedras? ¿Algo?**


End file.
